


Allergic

by Marquis_deCarabas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Belly Kink, Donghyuck is in love, M/M, Mark does love Haechan too he just doesn’t show it, Rough Sex, because I’m a sucker for it and there’s not enough kink in the markhyuck tag, cheating (kinda?), in denial mark, kind of, mark is allergic to emotional intimacy, the quality is terrible and I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_deCarabas/pseuds/Marquis_deCarabas
Summary: Mark shows up in Donghyuck’s hotel room unannounced.





	Allergic

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this because I needed to overcome my fear of “publishing” on Ao3 and I wanted to contribute to the Markhyuck community. This is my first fic, so admittedly, the quality is not the best. I apologize. The fic is structured as a stream of consciousness from Donghyuck’s perspective. I’m too green to do any other form of narrative structure. Despite my inexperience, I hope this fic is enjoyable!

Haechan hadn’t anticipated the pattern to continue in America; so when Mark slipped into his hotel room at 3 am, he was surprised. Mark wasn’t speaking to him. It made sense because lately Mark’s been enamored with Jungwoo, what with Jungwoo being sweet and Mark’s friend. What had Mark told the fans? That he and Haechan weren’t friends. Pretty hypocritical given that Mark spent the night of that vlive, and the night before the vlive underneath Haechan. 

Still not speaking, Mark lay down next to Haechan on the bed stomach pressed against the mattress, ass slightly up. He hadn’t taken off his sweatshirt this time. Usually, Mark liked to be fucked completely naked, but Haechan suspected he might be hiding hickies from Jungwoo, Mark would be embarrassed about that. Haechan decided to get this process over with (get Mark out of his bed) so he hooked his fingers underneath Marks waistband, tugged his sweats off. Mark wasn’t wearing any underwear. He had prepared himself for Haechan since this afternoon, Haechan thought. Cock unrestrained and heavy against his leg throughout dinner and the teams’ second dance practice. The flushed pink tip of his cock had probably been pushing at his sweats when Haechan had attempted to hug him from behind that night. And of course he was hard already, and of course his hole was gaping and completely wet with lube. With Mark it was always this way. Fucking whore, thought Haechan; it was a shame he wasn’t hard enough to fuck Mark yet, he didn’t have the luxury of working himself up with a dildo like Mark, he didn’t crawl into his band members’ beds in the middle of the night practically leaking. 

He needed to get hard fast, so he thought about how Mark would be limping down the hallway when they were finished, about how Mark would whimper a bit every time he sat down the next day, and how he’d blush every time Jungwoo would give him a concerned look. He thought about how Mark always left before Haechan could clean him out, how he’d let Haechans cum stain the side of his thighs and how he’d probably get a stomachache from leaving it inside all day. He might even be bloated, it had happened before. That time Mark had had to wear an oversize hoodie to the interview, and it was Haechans fault. He was hard now, and from the look of Mark he could slide in without fingering. Mark never lasted long when they did it like this, which meant Haechan didn’t have to last long either. Sliding in he could tell, yeah, Mark was soaking from the back. He could rut as much as he wanted, as hard and quick as he wanted, and it didn’t fucking matter if he hurt Mark or not. He suspected that Mark liked it. He felt that when they had impersonal sex like this (and this was the only kind of sex they had) Mark wanted to be nothing but a sex toy to Haechan. Something Haechan could rut into and spill inside, just an erotic object. Now he was slowing down inside Mark, forcing him to turn his head around. He wondered what would happen if he turned Mark over and insisted on looking him in the eye when they did this. He’d probably leave the room and never come back, and Haechan wasn’t willing to loose the little of Mark that he could get. 

He was really thrusting now, he was going to come soon. He knew Mark was on the edge because he knew Mark better than anything else. Mark was such a shitty friend to him, and a shitty lover; coming all over without any self control. Mark whined which indicated that he came, making himself all sticky. Cum everywhere, cum on the inside of his sweatshirt, and he never bothered to clean it up. Mark was tight against his cock almost to the point where he hurt, he was shuddering through his orgasm, sensitive during the aftershocks. At least he could do this for his beloved hyung, and Mark did what he always did, made Haechan come. Come hard, until he felt weak enough to black out and everything he had was inside Mark. 

Speaking of, Mark still hadn’t opened his mouth, instead reaching down, moving his hips up so Haechan slid out of him. Even though Haechan hadn’t been gentle with him, he wasted no time in putting his clothes back on and walking towards the door. He didn’t turn around, he didn’t say goodbye and he never said “thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to improve so any constructive criticism would be wonderful! Otherwise, have a beautiful rest of your day/night :)


End file.
